


It's All About The Happy #2

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night. Cuddlefic for Isilya's happyfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Happy #2

## It's All About The Happy #2

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Whitney shivered in the cool air. The bonfire was burning down in the center of the field, and everyone else was gone. Nearly three AM, and he was watching the embers, making sure they didn't blow up and out of control before putting them out entirely. 

"Whitney... didn't think you'd still be out here." Clark sat down on the log beside the blond quarterback. Heat immediately seeped into the other man's body and Whitney leaned into it. 

"Just watchin' the fire, Kent." He sighed, blowing out hot breath over his cold hands. "What are you doing here?" 

"Chloe left her cell phone, and I told her I'd come out and get it." He pulled the phone in question out of his jacket pocket. "Man of my word, and all." He looked over. "C'mon... give you a ride home?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Sean's supposed to pick me up in an hour, but fuck it." He got to his feet, and kicked a little dirt over the embers, leaving just the barest glow to burn the coals out. "It's cold." 

"Got the heat on in the truck." Clark led the way, and then looked over at Whitney once they were both settled into the truck. "Hold your hands down to the heater, they'll get warm." 

"Yeah." Whitney held his hands out, and then was surprised when they were engulfed in larger ones. "Clark?" 

"Sssh," Clark said softly, rubbing his hands together over Whitney's. "This'll help get `em warm faster." 

Clark's body was like a furnace in the small space of the cab, and Whitney leaned against his side. "Feels good." 

"Good." 

Suddenly, Whitney felt his hands dropped to his lap and arms wrapped around him. Warmth penetrated his jacket, his sweats, everything that he'd worn to seep into his skin and flush his cheeks a glowing pink. "Oh, that feels better." 

"I'm glad." Clark pulled Whitney against him further, turning his body slightly in the cab so that they snuggled together, Clark's hands on Whitney's stomach as his fingers laced together lightly. "Going to warm you up, thaw you out... get you hot and toasty." 

"Yeah." Whitney laid his head back on Clark's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'm tired of being cold all the time." 

Clark's hands rubbed over his stomach lightly as a cheek pressed against his own. "Don't worry, Whitney... I'll always be here to warm you up." 

The End 


End file.
